winxfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Bloom's Outfits
This is the page for all of Bloom's outfits. Season 1 Civilian Bloom's season 1 outfit is a blue and yellow midriff shirt with blue spangled jeans with stars on the end and yellow wedges. Dance: Formal Bloom's dress is a blue midriff top with a long skirt of the same colour. She wears blue wedges and pale blue sleeves don her arms. A darker blue belt circles her waist and string of the same colour is on her sleeves Dance: Casual Bloom's casual dance outfit is a blue and white midriff top with a blue skirt.She wears white heels with blue leg warmers going up to just under her knees. Sparks Suit Bloom's Sparks suit is the same as the other Winx girls-dark blue coat, pants and knee high boots.White fur lines the coat and hood. Pajamas Bloom's pajamas are a long sleeve light blue top with a yellow butterfly in the middle. Her pants are sky blue sweats. Explorer Bloom's explorer outfit is the same as everyone elses-a yellow one piece outfit with knee high socks of the same colour. She has brown ankle boots on and a blue tank top under her outfit. Season 2 Civilian Bloom's season 2 outfit is a blue and white striped midriff top with pinks hearts. She wears a denim ruffled miniskirt with over the knee blue socks and blue lace up boots. She sometimes wears and light blue t-shirt with a single pink heart. Camping Beach Bloom's swimsuit is a green bikini top with green boy shorts. Hot pink string holds up the top. Her shorts have a pink belt with hearts. She wears a blue bandanna and has a pink band on her right arm. Explorer Bloom's explorer outfit is the same as everyone elses cream top with pouches with cream shorts with pouches. She wears cream boots. Ski Bloom's ski outfit is a dark blue coat with white fur. Her pants are pale blue and she has khaki coloured boots. She wears yellow goggles and has yellow skis. Back to School Bloom's back to school outfit is a white and blue shirt with yellow hearts, a ruffled denim skirt, blue and white knee socks, blue heels, a yellow arm band and a blue headband with a yellow heart. Dance Formals Season 3 Raincoat Bloom's raincoat is a blue bodice with white sleeves with blue hearts on them. She has blue shorts on and pink knee high boots with green bows. Blue with blue hearts socks peek out from her boots and a green longsleeve top is under her coat. A pink candy shaped purse is on her arm and she has green gloves on. Bloom has a blue hat on and her umbrella is a pink hearts pattern. Eraklyon Formals Bloom's Erakylon dress is long, sleeveless, purple and blue. She has pale blue sleeves on with purple decorations at the wrists. Her hair is half up, half down and she wears a blue and purple heandband. A purple ribbon is just under her bosom. Disco Dance Class Bloom's dance class outfit is a blue midriff top with a knee length blue ruffled skirt with a bow. She wears pink striped gloves and leggings of the same pattern on her thighs. Her shoes are pink ballet like shoes and she has a yellow heart clip in her hair. Pajamas Bloom's pajamas consists of a pink and cream colored top with green hearts where the straps meet the actual top and blue frills at the bottom. She also wears cream colored shorts with a small pink stripe above some more blue frills and a pink bow with a green center. She also wears two green fuzzy wristbands. She wears socks that go from her ankles to her knees. They're green at the top and the bottom and have pink and blue stripes in between. Her shoes are blue high heels with fuzzy pink tips. Her hair is also in two braids and has a pink headband with a green bow in her hair. Biker Chick Season 4 Civilian Bloom's season 4 outfit is a pink and white polka dot shirt and a blue puffy skirt. She wears pink and white polka dot shoes with a yellow band and blue straps. Rockstar Bloom's rock star outfit is a dark blue plaid skirt with a light blue top. Dark blue straps are on her arms. She wears pink leggings under her skirt. Love and Pet Bloom's Love and Pet outfit is a yerllow and green polka dot top with a blue and pink sweater. She has blue and pink shorts on. her shoes are yellow and pink sneakers and blue leg warmers. Excercise Bloom's top is a blue and pink shirt with a blue ruffled skirt. She has pink and yellow sneakers on with blue and yellow leg warmers. Swimsuit Bloom's swimsuit is a blue bikini top with pink bottoms with pink ruffles going down the side. She has pearl earrings and pink heels. Another swimsuit is an orange bikini top with orange boy shorts. Painting Western Bloom's cow girl outfit is an orange, blue and pink halter top. She wears blue jeans with brown coverings. Her boots are pink and brown. She has a pink arm band on her right arm and two pink ad orange bangles. She has a brown flower belt and her hair is braided. Pajamas Travel Tutti Frutti Bloom's tutti frutti outfit is an orange top with matching bracelet and shoes, her skirt is white with mangos and pink trimming. Formals Bloom's formal dress is a pink half smooth, half ruffled dress with blue ruffled lining. Her is down with a blue barette in it. She wears blue gloves up to her elbows. Other Outfits Sparks Gown Mermaid Bloom's mermaid is a blue bikini top with a darker blue tail. She has sparkles in her hair. Snow Category:Clothes